


Only the Lucky Ones

by ruenesca



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Voyeurism, cuddling at the end, dom!wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/pseuds/ruenesca
Summary: Drift loved it when Wing got this way. He had been pleasantly surprised the first time he had experienced this rougher side of Wing. It drove him wild. Something about it made Wing seem more….real, less infallible, just another mech with specific needs that Drift was more than happy to provide for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/gifts).



> I dedicate this fic to Kuukkeli for sharing my love for this pairing, and for Wing domming the hell out of Drift. :) 
> 
> This is different from a lot of the usual Wing/Drift interactions because Wing is very rough with Drift, but they've been together for a very long time and have had a chance to build up to this kind of interfacing. Wing also knows that Drift LOVES it (and he does too) and that in turn makes it a enjoyable experience for the both of them.
> 
> Also, Drift and Wing are roleplaying (ish) in this but kinda say fuck it towards the end lol And don’t mind me, just practicing my smut skills and using my OTP to do it. Don’t judge me! *Runs and hides*

Drift bit back a hiss as he felt Wing’s spike rub between the folds of his dripping valve. Drift’s bound servos twitched in front of him, wanting so badly to just grab the bot behind him and impale himself deeply on the other mech. Drift’s calipers clenched in sympathetic response to the thought.

“Is this how you prove your superiority Deadlock, by spreading your legs so readily for any mech that would have you?” Wing purred as he moved to teasingly rub against Drift’s entrance this time, legs already spread nice and wide by the spacer bar between them. 

“Only the lucky ones.” Drift said as he gave a wicked smirked over his shoulder at his lover.

“I should feel honored then.” Wing purred as he used one servo to grip Drift’s hip, and the other to push roughly against his back, causing Drift’s arms to give in front of him. His chassis hit the berth as the hand at his hip kept his aft elevated.

Drift let out a gasp that quickly shifted to a yelp of surprise when he felt the jet’s spike plunge into his valve, beginning a hard steady rhythm that left him panting against the berth as cooling fans whirred nosily.  


Internal nodes were rubbed and stimulated in the best of ways, making Drift groan against the mesh sheets of the berth. His chest plates slid against the surface of the berth due to the force of each of the Knight’s thrusts.

A small sting of pain was felt with each hard smack of Wing’s pelvic plating, sending jolts of pleasure through his systems and increasing his charge.  


Another moan escaped the racer as his valve gave an appreciative ripple against the steady intrusion causing him such pleasurable sensations. The black servos on his hips tightened possessively in response as the mech behind him let out a deep groan.

Drift loved it when Wing got this way. He had been pleasantly surprised the first time he had experienced this rougher side of Wing. It drove him wild. Something about it made Wing seem more….real, less infallible, just another mech with specific needs that Drift was more than happy to provide for. (because let’s face it, he got off on it too)

A well-aimed strike to Drift’s ceiling node had him keening as he tried to find some sort of purchase on the berth by attempting to grip the sheets with bound hands.  Drift felt his pleasure mounting as he got close to overload, only to have Wing slow his movements just before he could find release.

Drift let out a growl of irritation, “That all y-ya got? Ngh! Harder slaggit! Ahh! At this rate the w-war will-ah-be o-over by the time I over-load.” Drift taunted the mech behind, trying to get him to do what he wanted so he could overload already! Patience was still something that alluded Drift, even after all these years of having Wing try to beat it into him. (sometimes literally if you took their sparring into account)

Wing chuckled behind him, amusement and arousal both prominent in his field. “If you want me to continue, you’ll have to ask properly Deadlock.” The Knight finished as he slowed down his movements yet again, making the mech underneath him snarl with frustration. 

“E..eat slag!” Drift growled, but his field didn’t contain any malice towards the other mech. These games between them were commonplace by now, so he wasn’t afraid of Wing taking it the wrong way and getting offended. 

“You’ve made your decision then I suppose.” Drift heard Wing sigh with  disappointment as the jet abruptly pulled his spike out of the racer’s valve, causing him to hiss in discomfort. 

Drift glared at Wing over his shoulder as he made to sit up on his knees, “What the frag are you doing?! Get back over here and finish what you started!“ Drift demanded, annoyance flooding his field this time.

“ I was willing to continue, but you chose your pride over pleasure, and that is completely within your right.” Wing responded, exuding patience from his own field as one of his servos slid down his chassis to glide up the length of his spike, already slick with Drift's fluids as he began to leisurely stroke himself. There was no urgency in his movements. He was simply enjoying the sensation as his optics shuttered and he let out a blissful sigh.

Drift’s optics were fixed on the slow movements of that servo, his cooling fans cycling at a powerful speed to cool down a frame quickly overheating by lust. He noticed Wing shudder as bead of transfluid leaked from the tip to fall to the berth.

Drift unconsciously licked his lip plates, feeling his own equipment rage behind its cover in response to the enticing display in front of him. Wing really was beautiful in every way imaginable. 

Drift’s cooling fans kicked up another notch when golden optics opened to lock onto the racer’s face as the motions of that servo increased in tempo. A mewl escaped Wing when he began to lightly thrust into his own fist. A whimper sounded from Drift before he could stop it as he imagined it was him that Wing was thrusting into. Drift couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Wing, now!

“Oh frag….just…I need it, Please Wing! Frag me already please!” Drift pleaded in a voice that was hardly recognizable, breathless and filled with desperate need for his mate. 

Wing’s motions abruptly stopped, giving Drift a smirk. “With pleasure.” Wing said right before he moved forward to grab Drift by the waist and sat back on the berth, pulling the other mech with him. He was careful to mind the spacer bar still attached to Drift’s legs.

A grateful moan came from the Autobot when he was carefully lowered onto Wing’s spike. Drift’s helm was guided to the side as Wing took a moment to capture his mouth into a deep kiss. Their glossae slid and intertwined with each other as Wing began a slower rhythm for now, both mechs just enjoying the feeling of their union.

Black servos began tracing patterns over Drift’s chest plate, dipping into transformation seams and tweaking wires before trailing down the Autobot’s abdomen to lovingly trace each stripe. Drift shuddered against the other bot as Wing roughly pushed Drift’s hips down to grind his spike up into his valve, finding the node located at the ceiling of his array. 

Drift broke the kiss and cried out when his ceiling node continued to receive that wonderful stimulation. His head fell back onto the crook of Wing’s shoulder as his mesh walls tightened in appreciation. A hot mouth trailed across his neck cables, nibbling and sucking at the pliant metal.  A servo trailed down from Drift’s tapered abdomen and began to lightly stroke at his spike panel, silently asking permission.  

Drift happily complied and slid his panel back, spike pressurizing into a warm and eager servo, setting a rapid pace against the heated metal. The tempo of the jet’s hips increased in both speed and force as Wing used his unoccupied servo to push down on the connection point between Drift's hip and bent thigh to drive in deeper. It was frustrating not being able to move on his own to meet those thrusts, but Wing seemed to be doing a slagging good job of moving for the both of them. 

Moans spilled freely from Drift’s lip plates as he was shoved onto Wing’s spike at a brutal pace, their plating connecting so hard, he was sure there were going to be at least some minor dents. Wing’s aggressive pumping and occasional squeezing of his spike only made his arousal climb that much higher.

“O-oh Primus! Yeeesss! Wing! Ah! FRAG YEAH!” Drift’s voice rose to a shout as bursts of white hot pleasure flooded Drift’s sensor net as his ceiling node was struck in rapid succession with each drive of his lover’s hips. He felt the pressure of impending release rapidly building in both his spike and his valve at the duel attention being given his array.

There was a faint brush of lip plates against Drift’s audial as Wing spoke into it, “Overload for me Drift!” Wing commanded in that growlish purr that went straight to Drift’s interface equipment.

Drift felt the pressure from his spike mount as Wing pumped him a few more times before several bursts of transluid shot from the head of his spike. Drift let out a long groan of satisfaction at finally having found some form of release. 

The minor reprieve was only short lived. Several deep thrusts and another series of strikes to Drift’s ceiling node had him keening his mate’s name. 

“WING! WING! OOOH! AH! AH! AAAHH! I’M CLOSE! DON’T STOP, WING!” Drift howled as his body began to tense. His valve gave the first few preemptive spasms, signaling that he was on the verge of overload.

Drift heard Wing groan when jet buried himself inside the other mech as deep he could go. The hot surge of high pressured fluid against Drift’s innermost node and the sharp bite delivered to his neck cables was what finally pushed Drift over the edge.  

A loud wail echoed around the room, growing in volume until Drift’s vocalizer fizzled out to static. Optics whited out as the overload rolled over his sensor net through wave after wave, spasm after spasm, that seemed to go on forever until the world went black.  
————————-  
Drift onlined, feeling the plushness of the berth underneath him and the warmth of a frame pressed against his side.  Both sets of restraints were gone. Wing must have taken them off while he was offline.  


“Welcome back.” Wing grinned and teased him, leaning up to lightly nuzzle Drift’s helm with his own.  

“Yeah, yeah.” Drift grumbled and shifted to his side to face Wing. He let out a hiss when a shooting pain traveled up his spinal strut. Drift groaned and rubbed his inner thigh, close to the actual source of the soreness, “Primus, that was amazing, but frag I’m going to be sore for days.”   

Wing chuckled only looking slightly apologetic. “Well, when you’re feeling up to it, you are more than welcome to exact your revenge upon me.”

It was Drift’s turn to chuckle as he pulled Wing close to him, stroking along his back plating and folded flight panels, “Oh, believe me, I will.”

A small shiver ran across Wing before he responded with another grin, “Is that a promise, and should I feel threatened?”

“Both.” Drift responded and leaned down to steal a quick kiss from his mate.

Golden optics regarded him seriously for a moment before Wing leaned in to press their forehelms together and whispered, "I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Drift said pressing a kiss to Wing’s forehelm and then gripped the Knight’s cheek plates to pull him into a deep kiss.  


When the kiss finished, Wing tucked his helm under Drift’s chin, purring happily against him. “But you’re still not getting off easy next time.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Wing said with mischief present in both his vocals and field.  

They stayed intertwined in each other’s embrace for several minutes before they both finally dropped into some much needed recharge.


End file.
